


Glitchmas Present

by SaintRose



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jacksepticeye’s Holiday Special, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRose/pseuds/SaintRose
Summary: Ethan receives a present from someone he doesn’t expect.





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ corruptedtrashbin

Ethan thought the voice he had heard was Jack’s – it echoed like his and the dialect was the same, just a tad rougher – but it hummed and crackled like an old TV. It felt like someone had shaken his brain and let it swirl around in his skull.

He sat up in a cold sweat, his thin t-shirt clinging to him. He blinked blearily at the static playing on the TV set. He had sworn he turned it off before bed – in fact, he knew he had. Ethan crawled forward in the bed, moving closer to the wide screen.

Something was pulling him in.

But he should go find Jack, right? Wasn’t that what had woken him, the sound of his friend calling to him?

Ethan felt his body tremble, his vision floating in and out of focus. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. After a few deep breaths, he opened them and quickly jumped back, nearly falling off of the bed in surprise.

‘Jack, what the fuck? You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing in here? More importantly, _how_ did you get in here? Did you pick the lock or some shit?’

The other man stared at Ethan, his eyes unblinking and totally black. The smaller man felt his skin crawl.

‘...Jack?’

The being laughed, a terrifyingly high pitched sound. The room around them seemed to glitch out of focus, startling Ethan further.

‘My my, Ethan... Jack is right for thinking about how _delicious_ you look…’

Ethan’s eyes went wide as he began scooting back towards the headboard, his gaze never leaving the other man.

‘Jack, cut the shit, you’re really starting to scare me,’ Ethan stated, voice wavering.

The creature laughed again and walked – or, rather, floated – towards Ethan, settling right in front of him on the bed.

Ethan quickly turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. The man in front of him came into piercing focus: the plugs, the torn jeans, the sharp teeth, the soulless eyes...and the terrifying slash across his neck.

‘Holy shit, you’re...you’re Anti?’

Anti laughed and grinned inhumanly wide, each tooth seemingly filed to a sharp point. ‘You even know my name! I’m impressed. And may I say I really like the way it looks coming out of your mouth. But better yet...I wonder what looks good going in.’

Ethan blinked at the demon, feeling his cheeks get hot. Why was this making him blush? Anti was not the kind of guy to get wrapped up with. ‘Anti… Why are you here? Where is Jack? ...Is he okay?’

Anti cocked his head, an eerie thing to watch when it looked as though his neck was just barely hanging on by a sliver of skin. ‘It’s cute how worried you are about him. Let me assure you, I don’t appear unless Jack lets me. Most people don’t realize it, but me and that boy communicate often. And he lets me loose to come play when he’s too shy to,’ he explained, inching a little closer to Ethan.

Ethan felt his body tremble, but he didn’t move away. Besides the obvious gore, he looked just like Jack – perhaps a little taller and thinner, but it was him all the same.

‘Well fine. But what does this have to do with me?’

Anti smiled – an oddly gentle gesture for the demon – and slid a little closer, leaving no room between the two of them.

‘Well you see... Jack was wide awake and thinking, and of _course_ I get to see everything that runs through that man’s head. And something...rather _interesting_ came up.’

Ethan nodded for him to continue, unable to deny how curious he was.

‘It was you – and not just the two of you playing cards. It was you, deliciously spread out under him.’ Anti moved forward, laying a hand against Ethan’s cheek before his fingers trailed down his neck to rest against his collarbone. ‘Tell me, Ethan: are you typically a bottom, or is our poor Jack just hoping?’

Ethan felt his mouth dry, and he licked his lips, looking down in embarrassment as he felt himself getting hard.

‘Uh… Well, um...’ he stuttered for a moment

Anti grinned again, letting out a light chuckle. ‘That says it all. Now, what do you say? Why not make Jack’s little fantasies come true?’

Ethan closed his eyes as Anti bent down, sinking a slow bite into his collarbone which earned him a small whimper.

‘This is going to be more fun than I imagined. So receptive…’ the demon teased, pulling back slightly.

Ethan let his head fall back against the headboard, his mind swimming in a mix of pleasure and fear. ‘Anti… Anti, what...what else does Jack dream about?’

The other man pulled away, leaving behind a dark trail of bruises. ‘Hmm. Well, he dreams of lots of things. But most recently you sucking him off with that pretty pink mouth of yours...’

Ethan let out a moan, and Anti pulled him down and under him, loving the way he moved so quickly. Anti continued his painful bites and kisses, making quick work of Ethan’s shirt and briefs. The demon sat back, leaving Ethan to feel exposed in the cool night air.

‘Fuck, you are just as gorgeous as we thought you’d be.’

Ethan shuddered and locked eyes with Anti for the first time. He smiled nervously and pulled the demon forward so their lips were inches apart.

‘Well, since you went through all of this trouble...how about you let me taste you?’

The demon closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘For fucksake, Ethan...’

Ethan grinned and quickly leaned forward, unzipping the demons pants and pushing them down to his knees along with his briefs. He wasn’t entirely shocked to find out that he was bigger than typical, and he felt his mouth water with anticipation. Well, if he’s going to dance with the devil, he was going to do it right.

Ethan leaned in, holding onto the demons hips. ‘Come on then, Anti. Fuck my mouth.’

Anti closed his eyes, his body shaking enough to make the room go out of focus for a moment. He placed his hands on the back of Ethan’s head and pulled him forward. Ethan wasted no time, taking all of the other man into his mouth and swallowing around him.

The demon let his head fall forward, his aura fading in and out of reality as Ethan made a show of it, bobbing his head up and down. Working from fast to slow, keeping his hands on Anti’s hips and pushing him to move quicker. Ethan looked up, making sure to keep his eyes on Anti, his glasses pressed against his face and fogging slightly as he hallowed out his cheeks and flicked his tongue along the shaft.

Anti let out a low moan and pulled tightly on Ethan’s hair, causing the younger man to moan around him. He continued thrusting his hips quickly, drool dripping down Ethan’s chin.

‘Fuck, Ethan, I’m close. Let me come on you.’

Ethan pulled off with an obscene pop and pushed up his glasses as he watched Anti quickly began to work himself, his eyes never leaving Ethan. Suddenly, the air changed, the static that came through the TV was louder than ever before it sparked and went black. Ethan watched as the room glitched and the demon came hard across his face and neck, a few splatters splashing across his glasses.

His mind felt fuzzy; Ethan felt as if he was on autopilot as he swiped his fingers across his face, wiping up the come and sucking it from his fingers. He smiled shyly at the demon, who was now breathing heavily and slowly putting himself away.

‘Holy fuck... You’re even better than we had imagined.’

Ethan felt a small sense of pride. ‘Well, you’ll have to repay the favor sometime.’

The demon laughed, the noise causing the lights to flicker once before shattering, and before Ethan knew it, Anti was gone.

Ethan blinked, his eyes unsure of how to focus in the now total darkness. He shook his head and took of his glasses, rubbing the few remaining smudges of come with the bedsheet. His body somehow drained of all energy, he decided to ignore his hardness for the time being and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Ethan woke the next morning to his alarm, the loud beeping telling him to get ready for the charity stream. He glanced around the room; everything seemed to be normal in the light of day. Maybe he just had a really fucking weird wet dream. He shook his head and reluctantly pushed himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

The stream was going well; everyone was in good spirits, despite the fact that _someone_ had been wreaking havoc all night. Ethan tried to dismiss the thoughts, his stomach turning as he accepted the gift from Jack with a smile.

The package seemed to be barely held together with electrical tape, a stark contrast to everyone else’s neatly wrapped gifts. He quickly tore into it, surprised to find a teddy bear with no head nestled inside the brown paper wrapping.

The group stared at the destroyed toy in confusion, while Jack and PJ tried to lighten the mood and began making jokes about ‘bad boys with knives.’

Ethan looked under the odd wrapping paper to find a note. He quickly moved the crumpled paper to hide the message from the view of the others.

 _‘Thanks for last night. How about I visit you again tonight? I’ll be sure to make it worth your while...’_ it had read. Ethan slid the note into his back pocket, glancing around nervously to make sure no one had seen.

Unbeknownst to him, someone _had_ noticed, but they remained quiet.


	2. Strange Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin discovers a glitch in the system.

The stream went off without a hitch. The team had raised much more than they originally anticipated, and everyone was ready to celebrate. Ethan nodded along to the plans, his mind very much elsewhere. The team decided to go back to the rooms above the studio to rest before hitting the bars later on that night.

Ethan excused himself quickly, taking a moment to smile sweetly at Jack before heading up the stairs to his room. Most of the team shrugged it off and continued lounging around and chatting, understanding that the boy might still be feeling a little jet lagged after traveling all the way from America.

Robin watched Ethan run up the stairs, intrigued, and waited a few minutes before he excused himself to ‘check the comments on the hashtag for some future ideas.’

He walked into the next hall, heading into the makeshift editing room they had created with a laptop that had a camera for every room. Robin shut the door and locked it before sitting in the rolling chair, glancing over the twelve screens they had set up; not all of the rooms were used for the stream, but they had all been so exhausted that none of them bothered to take down the cameras they had in their temporary bedrooms.

Robin took a few minutes to glance at the screens until he found the one he wanted. He leaned forward and watched as Ethan gently paced his bedroom. From what Robin could make out from the slightly grainy image, he seemed a little on edge. But that didn’t seem too suspicious – after all, Ethan was a nervous kind of boy, never managing to stay still.

Robin thought for a moment and began watching the other screens, hoping to see anything interesting. A moment later, the screen flickered and went black. He frowned slightly, quickly shaking the mouse and touching the wires before the screen glitched back to life again.

Something felt scarily familiar to Robin. He shook his head – it didn’t make any sense. He hasn’t scheduled anymore glitches or spooky features now that the stream was over, as nobody would be able to see the footage anyway.

The screen crackled angrily again before clearing. Robin frowned and looked at the camera feed again – Jack was fast asleep on the couch and everyone else was either on their phone or reading.

And then he saw Ethan.

Robin had to lean closer to the screen, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what was on the screen in front of him. It was Ethan, sitting on what looked to be Jack’s lap, but the feed from his room kept glitching. Robin looked again at the main room and saw Jack was definitely there, watching as Signe pulled a blanket over him.

But _that_ – whatever was underneath of Ethan – was _some_ kind of Jack, it had to be. Robin leaned in a little closer and that’s when he noticed the strange red distortion around ‘Jack’s’ neck. There was no mistaking it now; the glitches, the distortions, and the Jack-like form could only point to one answer.

Anti was _real_.

Robin couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. He had no idea how this had all transpired, but Ethan getting a morbid present now made more sense.

He watched as Anti pulled Ethan close, kissing and biting down his thin chest, ghostly hands making quick work of his jeans and briefs.

Robin knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. If he was being honest, Ethan looked gorgeous – the way his body arched into every touch, the way his mouth opened and he licked his lips. With no audio feed, Robin could only imagine what he sounded like. It was like Ethan was meant to show himself off like this on camera. Soon, Ethan was naked and standing in the room, his body language open and wanting.

The screen glitched to black, causing Robin to jump in his seat and tap on the keyboard frantically, a part of him not wanting to miss what was happening. Moments later, the screen readjusted and showed Ethan on all fours on top of the bed, his head hanging low as his hands gripped at the sheets. Anti moved slow, pixels falling away as he pulled his cock from his jeans, not even bothering to undress.

Robin watched as the demon licked his hand and wrapped it around his erection. Anti grinned, an unsettling amount of teeth glinting in the low light, as he quickly pushed himself into Ethan,  the images on screen going fuzzy around the edges. Robin barely could make out Ethan arching his back, mouth open wide in what he could imagine to be a long moan. Anti pushed himself in fully, placing one hand on Ethan’s hip and the other over his mouth, silencing him.

It was an oddly erotic sight, and Robin was torn between being worried and being very hard.

He shifted in his seat and glanced at the other monitors to check where everyone was before placing a palm on the front of his pants, pushing against his straining erection. He let out a soft sigh and moved himself closer to the screen, rubbing himself more roughly through his clothes.

Anti was fucking Ethan faster, the screen going in and out of focus as Ethan’s body shook, arms struggling - and failing - to keep him upright. Robin palmed himself quicker, finding himself already feeling uncomfortably close to orgasm. The demon quickly pushed Ethan’s face down onto the bed, keeping him there with a firm hand on his back. Suddenly, the screen went grainy and Robin watched as Anti paused, shooting a smirk directly at the camera before pulling out and coming hard across Ethan’s ass.

The screen went black and Robin felt the wet sticky mess of his own orgasm cover the front of his jeans, his mind and body reeling from what just happened. After he quickly cleaned what he could of the unsightly mess, he glanced back at the screen, noticing it seemed to be back in working order. He found Ethan lounging on his bed, breathing heavily and smiling at the ceiling; Signe and Emma were chatting in the kitchen; PJ was playing some game on his phone; and Jack was curled up on the couch, completely undisturbed and in a deep slumber. Robin let out a long breath and leaned back in the chair, unsure of what to do next - or, for that matter, how to even interact with Ethan after all that - when the screen pixelated and a small text box popped up directly in the center. The text was all too familiar to Robin.

_E̴͗ͅn̸̞̈́j̵̺̐ō̶̟y̸͘ͅ ̶̥̃t̴͓̽h̶̢͆e̶̖̓ ̸̤͌s̴̝͆h̷͍̊o̵̪̔w̸̜̄ ̵͕̂b̴̗͒o̶̻̅ș̸͝s̶̝̊?̵̞̿_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @ corruptedtrashbin, let me know if you have any prompts!


End file.
